Spacecraft
Spaceships :::::::::: References :::::::::: Bow = Front :::::::::: Aft = Back :::::::::: Port = Left :::::::::: Starboard = Right :::::::::: Deck = Top :::::::::: Hull = Bottom ''Custom Ships'' 'The Osmium Moderated Generator assault Gun Platform' : Neilson's special mech, the design and name was chosen for the sole reason it spelled OMG Gun Platform. It features a reactionless generator that uses Osmium as a mederator, in order to regulate the flow of energy. All the while collecting the free electrons, allowing to power itself and also another unit in case things happen. Probably the scarriest thing ever, sporting a massive minigun that fires 200 millimeter gauss timed explosive darts at 500 rounds per minute. It cuts through armoring like a very hot sharp object through a very soft substance though it is particularly not efective against shielding, though it has two plasma morters for just that occasion. It also sports a missile rack on its shoulder, minniture bazookas on its torso and arm as well as two rapid fire plasma machineguns on the same arm for maximum firepower. It sports 4mm of dimond plating over a 1 meter thick layer of alluminum, titanium and carbon steel, as well as a layer of ceramic and finally another 30 mmm layer of dimond. It's maximum land speed is aproximately 40 meters per second while in space combat, thrusters on both its arms and its legs allow it to reach speeds of Mach 4, in conjunction with the Gyroscopic pivot at its center of mass, it has near unmatched agility. Good weapons and heavy armoring. Stands 20 meters tall. For an unknown reason, Neilson programmed it to lock down all the weapons except for the plasma machineguns when first deployed to a battlefield. The requirements to unlock weapons is to gain enough points that an AI grades him on his battlefield preformance with. The platform was his first attempt at making a mecha that functions and moves similarly to a normal biological being and it is largely successfull. This has seriously discouraged Neon from asking Neilson to make more of them. 'Celestial Raven' : The Celestial Raven is an illegal spaceship that is not registered on any of the alien databases, as it is of custom design. The human, Game , constructed the spaceship out of spare parts, and thus isn't the most well-constructed. Though Game says that using an experimental fuel, it is the fastest spaceship ever made. This has yet to be proven. Though it has been noted that it traveled over 700,000 light years in under a week. The spaceship has been severely damaged after a run in with Evoknights and is left in disrepair. It is unknown if Game will choose to rebuild the craft. 'Solar Eclipse' : The Solar Eclipse is a modified Stilakus-class Battleship fit to meet Mendoza's needs. Mendoza has changed the ship so much, it no longer resembles the original model and thus isn't registered on alien databases, much like the Celestial Raven. The original Stilakus was actually much longer, but Mendoza shortened the ship to make it much faster. The default crew compartment of almost 8,000 was shortened to a mere 50. The space was taken up by a cargo hold and upgrades of a colossal reactor, providing the needed energy for speed and the numerous concealed weapon systems on the Solar Eclipse. The Solar Eclipse is equipped with a stealth and cloaking generator, but this requires massive amount of energy, so energy must be diverted from weapons or the engines to power it. The Solar Eclipse is predictably illegal, and also the second largest ship in existance. 'The Revenant' : A totally unique ship created by RAVEN Corps. As RAVEN prepared for total war with the Evoknights, they averted all current building processes to halt and construct this monstrous beast. It quickly became the flagship of the RAVEN Navy, and when it was finally finished (dubbed Skyfire-Class), this massive ship was given to Lan Aviv for being the military commander of the assault. She was told that, if it survived the Evoknight onslaught, she could keep the ship. Due to past memories and the constant want to avenge her brothers' and sisters' in arms deaths, she named the ship "The Revenant". The Rev is the largest ship in existance, being a complete third longer than the Solar Eclipse. It's armed with an extraordinary array of devastating weaponry, just to Lan's liking. Along the sides of the bow, there are two large arrays of what appear to be spikes (the entire arrays being nearly a mile long). These spikes actually allow an extreme concentration of Gamma energy, which is then condensed along the huge arrays and fired like a bright blue laser, disintegrating shields, metal, missiles, lasers, or anything else in it's path. But that's not it's most devestating weapon. Along the central bow of the whole ship is what looks like a large canal; this is really a gap to allow a gigantic Ramjet shell to fire along. The cannon takes up a huge amount of space in the ship, and fires rounds that are bigger than some frigates. The shield-busting rounds pierce straight through literally anything, then, with a 'smart' explosive, will detonate with the power equal to 650 megaton nuclear bombs--while inside the middle of the target ship. The only drawback of having these shells is that it takes a ton of energy to propel the massive shell at high speeds, and the Rev only has eight shots. Along with the three main guns, there are thirty-six radar-guided atomic missile launchers located near the center of the ship, aligned in groups of six. Along all four of the Rev's "wings" are a total of thirty-two heavy spectrum cannons; these battleship-class guns are the most commonly used cannons. On the back of the wings are massive engines, with more engines located on other areas of the ship. All around the ship, there are an incredible ninety anti-strikecraft spectrum lasers. Fortunately, RAVEN didn't have room for any more weapons, or a generator powerful enough to provide energy to anything more. But the Rev is, of course, equipped with the latest revolutionary armor, being several feet thick and the thinnest area. The armor is made with diamond and other ultrahard and dense materials, forming a near impenetrable composite armor. Then the armor is coated with a layer of reflective armor, helping the resistance against laser fire. All this combined, and the ship's extremely radioactive power core can accelerate the ship to the speed of an average battleship. And guess what? The ship is astonishingly 100% legal. 'The Supernova' : The Supernova is just about the largest ship in existance, actually, the Rev is still larger because its not considered a ship, its correct term is planetoid but it looks nothing like a planetoid and it is still under construction, its current size is about 19 by 7 by 6 kilometers. It was created by O'Neil Armories and directly owned by Sam O'Neil , who was determined to kill every last Evoknight in the multiverse then mutilate and burn the bodies, clone them and kill them again to avenge his dad and his friends. You want to know the size of its missile magazines? About 200000 nuclear capital missiles total in 180 rapid launchers spread out over the length of the ship as well as just over 2.5 million anti-fighter/counter-missiles in about 500 launchers spread out over the length and front of the ship. Its main weapon is a terrawatt laser array of about 6, each laser capable of vaporizing an entire frigate in 1.892 seconds plus the fact that it is reloadable makes it a horrifying weapon. It is also capable of carrying a fully deployed SAPL array if it needs to and it rarely does. It uses 3 multi-stage fusion generators and two pebblebed reactors as failsafes to provide a crapload of power and give it the abillity to propel itself to about 16 light minutes per hour, and a hyper travel speed of about 6 lights. Because it has such enormous power, it is capable of sustaining a massive energy shield that engulfs the whole ship and protects it from any sort of energy weapon an EMPs although a small strike craft is able get inside the shield and jam it there. At one time, they turnned the planetary SAPL array on it and bombarded the shields with about 2x10^21 joules of pure energy and they stood up for about 25 minutes before a couple of the SAPL lenses and mirrors shattered and melted. It is armored with a special kind of armor known as Durachrome by ONA engineers and "holy crap, break already! raaahhh!!! ragequit" by just about everyone else. It alternates layers of Durachrome, ablative armor and ceramic to make it just about the toughest armor in the universe. Fortunately, it only has enough onboard fuel for about a week of continuous operation before it needs to be refueled with over 20 megatones of tritium-3, making its operating cost rediculously high. You might wonder how ONA was able to create this monstrosity when RAVEN had to divert all of its facilities to construct the Revenant, lets just say that New Exfords shipyards can actually create about 50000 more ships if the supernova was not using up a large chunk of the workforce. Also, the ship has some illegal features to it and so it is in technicality about 12.72% illegal to deploy in UWUC airspace. It is also incapable of atmosphereic entry because the engines simply cant hold it up for very long. 'Devil's Claw' : The Devil's Claw is Mendoza's second ship, a lightning-fast single-person starship. When Mendoza's job calls for infiltration or kidnapping, and not simply obliterating, this is his ship of choice. The Devil's Claw will intercept the target vessel and then eject its pilot toward the ship while travelling parallel alongside it, for any other angle would destroy Mendoza on impact with the other ship. Then, a navmap will guide the unmanned aircraft back to Mendoza's home on Weavon. The Devil's Claw is lightly armed and armored, but makes up for it with cloaking and stealth. 'The Legacy' : The Legacy was a highly advanced strikecraft prototype once owned by the human known as Alice Ryder. It was armed with a multi-purpose cannon, able to shoot shield-busting rounds and armor-piercing rounds, though both energy in form. It was also capable of performing amazing aerial stunts with near unmatched agility. It was annihilated when it crashed into Varsia. 'PR-86423 "The Riaz"' : The Riaz is a high-speed aircraft capable of flying in space or atmospheric conditions. It is armed with only two weapons; one being a massive anti-armor weapon housed in the center of the aircraft designed to melt holes in the sides of space frigates along with mechs and tanks. Its secondary gun is an anti-air cannon that's only effective against other aircraft. The Riaz is a prototype created by RAVEN Corps that failed the company's exam to become a full-production aircraft. It is very fast and maneuverable, and although the laser can effectively destroy most tanks and light mechs and maybe even some medium mechs, it takes multiple shots to destroy anything heavier and takes a lot more to even damage a space frigate. That is the main reason the prototype failed the exam. Three models exist; only two being flyable. The flyable ones are stored at Majeski Air Force Base while the other half-constructed one is stored in one of Station 2's hangars. It is housed in a restricted area and was initially moved there to help train any of the cloned humans who wanted to become engineers. But with Lenina's disappearance, Jairus has placed the hangar under permanent lock & key. All the materials to finish the aircraft are scattered around the hangar, albeit the battery used to fire the laser cannon. 'R-331 Vandal' : Inspired by The Legacy's (temporary) success, The R-331 Vandal (das 3 links) is basically its big brother. Designed by RAVEN in secret, the Vandal pretty much looks simply like a bigger version of the Legacy, though most of the similarities are purely cosmetic. The Vandal is clad with tough Ferro Fibrous armor and is armed with a quadruplet of 45mm Ramjet APFSDS cannons to annihilate spacecraft and aircraft alike. The main gun is an upscaled version of the AR-3030 FLAW. It fires a spastic blast of energy that causes a volatile explosion when it comes into contact with its target. And for desperate measures, one can turn off a safety mechanism and revert all power from the engines to boost the power of the FLAW cannon, turning the projectile into a two-second beam instead of a quick blast. But that's not all. Not even close. The wings house a total of six high-explosive anti-tank missiles that can lock on to ground vehicles and spaceships alike. And to top it all off, it also carries a duo of air-to-air dual-purpose improved conventional munitions (AADPICM), or basically missiles filled with cluster rounds. And last but not least, there's a targeting laser located on the nose of the jet to place targets for larger allied munitions. The R-331 Vandal was a prototype that started development seven months before the Evoknight invasion of Sigma and only just finished develepment mid-3592. After amassing headache-inducing amounts of money to build a prototype, the R-331 Vandal failed RAVEN's entry exam faster than any known aircraft ever has. First of all, it was too expensive. Second of all, the Vandal was supposed to be based off the Legacy in more than just looks. The Vandal can (barely) surpass the Legacy's speed and definitely outguns and outarmors it; but it's not near as maneuverable, which was what the Legacy was best at in the first place, and it's also longer and wider by two meters each. The small-ish Legacy could duck and weave, while the Vandal can do no more than average evasive maneuvers. And thirdly, turning the FLAW's safety off could result in an instant explosion, which would completely waste all the money that was put in to building the jet. The Vandal's location is currently unknown, but its not secret. Leaked documents have hinted to its existence. 'Something' : TBA ''Capital Ships'' 'Goliath-Class Battleship' : The Goliath truly earns its name. Goliath-Class Battleships are much larger than any other known vessel. They slightly resemble that of a human's World War II-era battleship. Their main weaponry consists of 24 heavy Spectrum cannons, 12 on the deck and 12 on the hull. On the bow deck there are also 48 cruise missile launchers.Additionally, Goliaths have 36 Anti-strikecraft (AS) lasers. A moderately large hanger is located on the bow hull. On the battleship's two "wings", there are 2 heavy plasma cannons each and its most devastating weaponry; twelve nuclear missiles. Goliaths have extremely heavy armor and are excruciatingly slow. 'Stilakus-Class Battleship' : Guns, guns, and more guns. The Stilakus Battleship (Hull) is one of the most feared vessels in the documented universe. It's bristling with guns, big and small, ready to rip apart anything in its path. The Goliath may be bigger, but the Stilakus packs a bigger iron-knuckled plasma punch. Ten dual heavy plasma cannons decorate the top deck of the battleship while six quad (4) barreled heavy plasma cannons are spread about the underside of the vessel. Two dual Devastator-class plasma cannons (One port, one starboard) are the Stilakus' main heavy weapons, and they excel in ripping apart just about anything. Two more dual heavy plasma cannons are next to the Devastator cannons. On the top deck, just above the Devastators, are four (two port, two starboard) Gatling Plasma cannons for anti-strikecraft defense. Along with the ultra-heavy weaponry, the Stilakus has a considerable amount of armor. The Stilakus are very slow, but faster than Goliaths and Serevuns. Moderately-sized hangars are located on aft deck and bow hull. 'Serevun-Class Battleship' : The Serevun Battleship can singlehandedly dominate in space and on the ground. On its starboard side, the Serevun has not one but two gigantic beam lasers capable of penetrating a planet's atmosphere and wrecking havoc on its inhabitants. Ground, stone, steel, and flesh will be incinerated. Along with the lasers are eight heavy laser cannons (four port, four starboard) for large ships and four Gatling plasma cannons for fighter defense. 24 missile tubes (12 port, 12 starboard) also poke out of the Serevun. A large turret on the starboard side has twelve barrels loaded with specialized high-velocity armor-piercing shells. They can rip through armor like a hot knife through butter...Unfortunately, they cut through shields like a sponge through an airplane. Weapon-wise, this ship is vulnerable to attack on the port side. This ship also has no bow or aft weapons. Moderately sized hangar located on aft side, above the engines. Serevuns, not surprisingly, are slow. 'Arrack-Class Assault Ship' : Arrack-Class Vessels are very heavily armed and armored, but don't have a large number of weapons. Throughout the ship are twelve heavy plasma cannons, though they are not on turrets and can only shoot forwards. On the 'wings', under the cannons, are missile batteries. Also armed with sixteen anti-strikecraft laser turrets, eight on the deck and eight on the hull. Moderately slow speed. Used mostly by the HTU. 'Ravastra-Class Dreadnought' : Ravastras, in one word summed up, are terrifying. Their main role is obliterating starships and spacestations. The ship is prickling with weaponry, and a single ship could tear medium-sized fleets to shreds. No single ship can fight one on one verses a Ravastra and win. The reason for this is because of its vast utilization of missile weaponry. All along the center portion of the ship are a total of 1,600 missile launchers, capable of tracking anything from strikecraft to battleships. On the ships two "wings" are six nuclear missile launchers, totaling at twelve launchers. The launchers themselves only face forwards, but the missiles could easily launch and do a U-turn if the situation desires it to. Along the bow hull are also 32 heavy plasma cannons. Throughout the ship are also a total of 80 AS lasers. And to make it even deadlier, the ship is fast enough to outrun any battleship or supercarrier. Used exclusively by RAVEN forces, though it was created by UWUC and RAVEN had no part in creating it whatsoever. A few vessels have been salvaged and are in use by the HTU. 'Argonev-Class Supercarrier' : Argonev-Class Supercarriers have two hangers, each huge enough to house small frigates. Arracks have seven engines, letting the vessel go at moderately fast speeds. Anti-ship weaponry is pathetic, however. It has only four laser cannons, one on port deck, another port hull, starboard deck, starboard hull. They have four anti-strikecraft lasers, in the same positions as their larger cousins. Moderately heavy armor. 'Kiron-Class Supercarrier' : Kiron Supercarriers are, predictably, huge carriers. Their hangars are approximately 35% percent larger than Argonev's. These ships can house literally thousands and thousands and thousands of strikecraft. The hangars are located on the tips of the ship's "wings", and between them and the center of the ship are two large missile bays, enabling the ship to be used as an artillery platform. Armed with 20 AS lasers and two heavy plasma cannons. Moderately heavy armor, very slow. Large enough to be used as a transport freighter. Rotaria-Class Mothership : Although its designs are similar to supercarriers, the Rotari-Class Mothership is different in many characteristics. Unlike many supercarriers, the Rotari-Class Mothership has fifteen hangars, each big enough to fit in five hundred cruiser-level fighters that the Vendi-Ulis use. But because of this, there is a fatal flaw to the design of the Rotari. It has NO defense aside from armor and heavy shielding that could take the constant siege of battleships and even dreadnaughts in many cases. It has to depend on the cruiser-level, not size, fighters for its defense. But it can equip many support modules and equipments that can help boost shield, fix armor, and coordinate attacks. This mothership is often used as a safe comand platform on the fringes of the battle. Heavy shielding. Heavy armor. Slow speed. No offensive. Used exclusively by the Vendi-Ulis Navies. 'Terra-class Battleship' : One of the Star Republics better vessals, created from some freshly discovered tech, its actually a basterdized version of a pre-existing battleship but its cool. Neon, badly needing an oportunity to massage his ego, felt that this is a battleship and designated it as such. It's actually quite strong, deserving of the designation, although not having officialy recieved recognition as a ship. Because the Star republic is quite a new faction, it is of supprising build quality and the superstructure is rated for several nuclear ship killing measures, although, the internal build quality is a bit ... soft. It contains several missile emplacements, 16 in all, mainly antiship, the missiles are pretty good but the magazine is a downside, though it is replaceable. There are multiple anti-strikecraft lasers on it and a fancy shmancy new targeting system that can even outclass some UWUC ships. An additional weapon is a giant Plasma cannon, capable of disabling smaller unshielded ships with one shot although it has a long reload time, charging time and aiming time. It is fully capable of blasting away shields The weapon is only pointed forward so the entire ship has to be brought around and is better suited towards other capital ships. The reactor is a bit sub par though, it runs through tritium like a bear through fish. Heavy armor, Acceptable speed, Variable weapons. Created and used only by the Republic of Star. 'Atlantis-class Battlecruiser' : Most battlecruisers are designed so that their speed is increased by sacrificing their armor. They are strong as battleship, firepower wise, and yet their speed much closer to that of cruisers. Often they dominate battles with hit-and-run tatics. The Atlantis-class Battlecruiser was designed to fight against them. Armed with 16 light missile bays (2 in bow, 6 in port, 6 in starboard, and 4 in the deck), they launch missiles that fly faster than some space combat drones. The downside of this is the rear armor plates. In an attempt to put as many light missile bays as possible, the rear armor plates were torn off. Thus, making them the worst possible capital-class baits in space battles. This battlecruiser does not have any AS turrets, making them vulnerable to fighters, which is the reason why they are often seen just outside of the battlefield, bombarding the enemy with light missiles. They have a small hangar for fighters. Moderately light armor. Moderately fast speed. 'Primal-class Battlecruiser' : The Primal-class Battlecruiser is a typical battlecruiser; fast and hard hitting. Armed with 20 capital-class autoturrets (reaching up to the size of a blue whale from the size of a tank with shells that reach up to the size of small automobile), these battlecruisers are made to destroy smaller ships, allowing the friendly intermediates, small or large, to focus on the bigger targets. This behemoth, however, is best used in planetary and colonial sieges. Moderately heavy armor. Moderately slow. 'Ragnarok-Class Battlecruiser' : Ragnarok Battlecruisers are heavily armed for destroying intermediate ships, but most cannot fight another capital ship and win. Armed with two very large missile bays facing its bow and two turreted quad-barreled gauss cannons. Also armed with six AS lasers and numerous commanding equipment. These are sometimes used by fleet commanders as a step up from Vasari Command Cruisers, though this is not recommended, as Vasaris are better equipped for commanding. Moderately heavy armor, moderately high speed. Has one tiny aft-facing hangar. Used exclusively by UWUC until all were confiscated by RAVEN. ''Intermediate Ships'' 'Europa-Class Command Cruiser' : The Europa-Class Command Cruiser is a design created by ONA in order to command forward fleets more effectively. It has very few weapons in exchange for more effective communications as well as a hyper-link allowing for instantanious information transfer inter-system instead of relying on a carrier ship. It is mainly the ship called when this happens. It is armed with 2 MLRS internaly reloading silos along with 6 plasma turrets linearly aligned along the center line on the ship. It also has functional solar pannels that double as shield emiters. Its final and last ditch weapon is a terrawatt laser that is connected to the ships He3 reactor, firing the terrawat laser forces the ship into temporary lockdown to allow for recharge and continued function of life support. 'Vasari-Class Command Cruiser' : As the name implies, Vasari Command Cruisers are for leading and directing, not for actual combat. They are commonly seen hanging just outside the active battlefield. Armed with four heavy plasma cannons and six AS lasers, five being on the deck and one on the bow. Moderately-sized hangar. Moderately high speed, moderate armor. Might as well call it the Moderate Moderator. Used by many policing forces, RAVEN Corps, and mercenaries. 'Skarovas-Class Heavy Cruiser' : Skarovas Heavy Cruisers have their weapon inventory dominated by missile launchers. Skarovas are mainly for long-range missile barrages, but they can hold their own in direct combat. The huge missile launchers are located on the port and starboard sides, fairly close to the aft. The huge pincer-like things in front of the missile launchers are actually Heavy Spectrum Cannons, which have a very long range and their decimating laser travels instantly. It can tear ships in half from afar. The downside of these weapons is that they overheat extremely quickly and should only be fired once every couple of minutes. Along with the Spectrum cannons are eighteen heavy plasma cannons. Six are on the bow; three deck, three hull. The twelve others are in the middle of the ship, six deck, six hull. They are turreted and thus can shoot in any direction. The ones closer to the aft are elevated, allowing for all eighteen cannons to blast anything in front of the ship. There are twelve AS lasers, split evenly between the deck and hull. Heavily armored, moderate speed. 'Rapture-Class Heavy Cruiser' : Rapture Heavy Cruisers are more common than Skarovas. They are used in direct frontline combat. Raptures have two moderately small hangars, both near the aft section of the ship. Unlike most ships, Raptures are best used when positioned broadside to their opposition. On each port and starboard side, there are seven heavy plasma cannons, and have another three on the bow. Every heavy plasma cannon is accompanied by an AS laser, along with two on the aft deck a four along the hull. Unfortunately, Raptures are known to be rather slow for their size. Heavy armor. 'Leviathan-Class Heavy Cruiser' : R-16 Leviathans are durable ships created by RAVEN Corps. They're armed with twelve heavy spectrum cannons, eight AS lasers, and two rapid ramjet cannons, split evenly on the deck and hull of the ship. It also has fourteen heavy plasma missile launchers. On the bow, there are also four concealed miniature ICBM launchers. Very heavy armor, moderate speed, moderately-sized hangar. Equipped with stealth technology. 'Hammerhead-Class Assault Ship' : R-17 Hammerhead Assault Ships are named for their very obvious hammerhead shark-like bow. These extremely heavy-armored warships are equipped with eight missile launchers that fire incredibly huge, high explosive, and even implosive warheads. They also have four AS lasers and four heavy plasma cannons, positioned evenly between the deck and hull. On the very top of the bow is a sheild disrupter turret. Also has two tiny hangars. Moderate speed. Made by RAVEN Corps. 'Arcova-Class Cruiser' : Arcova Cruisers are not to be played with. The ship is actually built around one large gun, called the Novalith Prototype Cannon. The Novalith is used as a long-range weapon, usually capable of taking out anything less than a supercarrier in one blast. The Novalith is in the middle of the ship, with the barrel in the bow's center. Along with the Novalith are four bow-facing heavy laser cannons, 2 on each port and starboard edge. There are also four AS lasers on the deck and four on the hull. Moderately heavy armor, moderate speed. Has one small hangar beneath the ship. Vengence-class Heavy Interdicter Cruiser : When a faction or an organization plans a siege on a planet or a space station of some sort, it is vital that they keep the planet's inhabitants from running away. This is the reason for the birth of Vengence-class Heavy Interdicters: stop the refugees. Unlike destroyer-hull interdicters, heavy interdicters can fit few turrets and few missile bays because of their hull size. It can fit in two to four bays on its port and starboard. Developed by the Vinha Iron Corps., these ships are quite a necessity in sieging a populated world/station because they are able to form large temporaily warp sphere that disrupts the process of warp, jump and hyper technology. Illegal in hands of civilians. Used exclusively by UWUC'' '''who made a contract with the VIC and the Hunter's Trade Union, who are believed to have stolen the blueprint of this ship from the VIC. '''Moderately strong armor. Slow speed. No hangars. '''Zaypyr-class Recon Cruiser : The Zaypyr-class Recon Ops, a spaceship used exclusively by the Hunter's Trade Union, is the ideal spaceship for smugglers and intel agents. They have built in cloaking modules that can easily pass most of the radar systems used by UWUC and local securities. It can fit up to ten turrets on the port and starboard. Also they have many hidden compartments with shieldings to use as storages for goods that even if they are found, the crew and the captain will be released soon, for the security cannot find any evidence of smuggling. The down side of the cloaking module is that it takes up large part of the ship, reducing the armor thickness to bare minimum. Weak armor. Moderately fast speed. Small hangars. 'Creaon-class Cruiser' : Unlike its sister the Vengence-class HIC, the Creaon-class COC is made for captains and pilots with hot tempers who can effectively ambush the enemy with ease. If used properly with a warp scrambling module that messes with the enemy's warp systems and with Ewar modules, then it can be used as a boarding pirate ship. It can fit ten missiles bays and five turrets on both port and starboard. These ships were made by the VIC, at first, for the UWUC but it later moved into the civilian markets where it got into the hands of the Hunter's Trade Union and other organizations in need of good ships. Moderately strong armor. Medium speed. Preferred by militaries and civilians alike. 'Marza-Class Cruiser' : Marza-Class Cruisers are recognizable by their very broad shape. Manufactured and distributed by the Marik Weapons Corp, it employs a relatively unconventional design. The shield is relatively strong and is emitted by four bulbuous protrusions on the top side of ship, making the shields and overall integrity on the top side uncharacteristically stronger the the underside of the hull. The massive radar tower is capable of sensing the supralight particles generated by hypering ships at aproximately 400 lightyears away and is thus very useful for recon. On the top side, it boasts two cannon emplacements consisted of three guns that fire 200 millimeter bolts of supercharged plasma. The other primary weapon is a powerful forward facing cannon mounted on the center axis of the craft that fires a 32 centimeter bolt of anti-protons which anhialate mater on contact, making the weapon very effective against smaller craft though not as effective against shields. Its secondaries consist of multiple 40mm auto cannons mounted along the belt with several gauss weapons on the top but mainly along the belt as well. 'Redem-Class Cruiser' : Redem Cruisers are used exclusively by the Hunter's Trade Union. They are uncommon and have a very unique weapon protruding from the bow hull. It looks like a horizontal spire, but in reality it's a huge lightning bolt firing weapon. When the lightning bolt impacts another ship, it acts like an electromagnetic pulse, disabling shields and most electronic systems, including engines, weapons, and communication devices. Because of this, Redem-Class starships are very expensive. That one weapon provide the ship's main role, for it should not be used in direct combat. It has eight plasma cannons positioned just above the EMP Bolt weapon, and two AS lasers on the deck, but the ship itself has rather weak shielding and armor. No hangars. 'Karrastra-Class Heavy Destroyer (Prototype)' : Karrastra Heavy Destroyers have an easily recognizable shape. They are still in a prototype stage due to their equipment. It's weapons consist of two heavy Gatling plasma cannons, positioned on the end of it's "wings", and six Heavy Plasma Cannons positioned in various places on the wings, but still close the center. It also has a total of twenty eight AS lasers; there are seven on the port deck wing, seven port hull wing, etc etc. But that isn't what makes it special. On the deck are two Shield Absorption Arrays. They do exactly as their name implies. The generators target and enemy vessel and literally takes it's shield power away and adds the power to the Karrastra's shield. Moderately heavy armor, moderately low speed. No hangars. Used exclusively by UWUC. Only thirteen vessels survived the Evoknight Campaign and were confiscated by RAVEN. 'Orkulus-Class Heavy Destroyer' : Orkulus Heavy Destroyers are a bit ugly in appearance. The ship's one and only role is an escort ship, meaning it excels in anti-strikecraft defense but falls short when attacking another ship of equal or larger size. It's only weapons are 48 AS lasers. This amount of lasers makes Orkulus capable of taking on some destroyers and most frigates, but it is not recommended. Has one moderately large hangar. Moderate armor, high speed. 'Radiance-Class Heavy Destroyer' : Radiance Destroyers have a very unique and rare design. These ships are actually powerful enough to be considered small Battleships. Their reactor is powered by an experimental substance, making the ship very fast and making its weapons very powerful, though with overall instability. Their bow deck is armed with three heavy triple-barreled plasma cannons. The aft deck, port, and starboard sides are armed with two plasma cannons and three AS lasers each. Several engines, very fast, moderately heavy armor. Used exclusively by the Hunter's Trade Union. 'Reliable-Class Destroyer' : The Reliable heavy destroyers are a pretty large ships that do their jobs well, destroy stuff. They are created by O'Neil Armories and are acutally powerfull enough to bring down a battleship in a one on one fight. They utilize a multistage fusion reactor that actually lasts for about 11 months on 1 kilotonne of tritium-3 to allow for power to spare in case they need it. There are a total of nine heavy plasma guns on it but it is only able to bring 7 to bear on a single target and only 2 if the target is directly above the ship but that is small price to pay when the skipper decides to use full power. It also has a decent energy shield. The only problem is that the mess only has room for 15 people. Varying speed, pretty heavy armor, decent shields (varying strength), powerfull weapons . Used exclusively by the ONMC. ' 'Kentern-Class Heavy Destroyer : R-10 Kentern Heavy Destroyers (Back) are rather large destroyers created and sold by RAVEN Corps, capable of taking on very large ships on its own. They're armed with twelve double-barreled high-intensity plasma pulse cannons (6 deck, 6 hull) and three heavy gauss cannons for direct combat. For indirect combat they are equipped with 6 heavy high-explosive missile launchers. Built with no less than twelve large engines. Very heavy armor. High speed. 'Typhoon-Class Destroyer' : R-18 Typhoon Destroyers are created by RAVEN Corps. These extremely fast and maneuverable ships are armed with two dual heavy spectrum cannons, a heavy plasma cannon, and two AS lasers. Moderately heavy armor. 'Krosov-Class Destroyer' : Krosov Destroyers are very common throughout the galaxy and are even used in regular (non UWUC) police forces. Bow weaponry includes two heavy spectrum cannons. 2 Anti-strikecraft lasers decorate all deck and hull sides, totaling at 8 AS lasers. Moderate armor, moderately high speed 'Garda-Class Destroyer' : Garda Destroyers are known for their very good AS capabilities and very high speed. They are armed with 28 AS lasers and, for other vessels, two heavy plasma cannons. Moderate armor. No hangar. 'Honor-Class Carrier/Destroyer' : The Honor Class destroyer is made by O'Neil Armories and can be considered a carrier because its main weapon is actually the strikecraft in its two hanger bays, each one holding about 40-50 strikecraft depending on what it is holding. It has recessed missile ports that fire Counter-missiles and Anti-fighter missiles that are essentialy fire and forget as there are about 100 per missile magazine and the missiles auto-track onto targets. They are also able to hold small planetary deployment transports when carrying troops, although sometimes they prefer drop pods. It is capable of atmosphereic fast reentry used only by the ONMC 'Cielo-Class Carrier' : Cielo-Class Carriers were the standard carriers throughout UWUC forces. One of these hold an average of one squadron of interceptors and one squadron of bombers (16 each, 32 total). There are four forward-facing plasma cannons and eight heavy missile launchers on the bow. Two anti-strikecraft lasers are located on the port and starboard deck. The two moderately large hangars make up the ship's 'wings'. They are now widely distributed across the galaxy. : 'Kamikaze Assusalt/Carrier ' : The ship is based on the old earth Japanese style of fighting till the end. The front of the ship has a gaint spiked ramming weapon that is used to plunge into enemy ships and it is designed to breach heavy shielding . Once it is stabed into the ship, they can board the ship either taking it over or if they failed the explosive charge on the front would explode, destroying the ship and hopefully take the enemy ship with it. The shields are fairly weak but make up for that with an effective cloaking device on the ship that even works when moving but at slow speeds.The speed of ship is really fast compared to the other carriers and destroyers. The ship also has 2 hangers that can carry about 20 small strikecraft in each. Even if it is a carrier, it also has weapons on board for combat though these consist of 1 plasma wash cannon and 6 AS laser guns with a decent targeting system. It has satisfatory armor, great speed, weak shields, it depends on how you use the weapons though. Made and used only by the Republic of Star. ''Frigates'' 'Widow-Class Frigate' : The Widow-Class special operations stealth frigate is sometimes known as the Widowmaker as it is known that any encounter with this ship is extremely deadly and almost always, somebody dies. The ship is cloaked against visible light, radar, thermal and UV and even though there is a were-light when it moves, it is about as good as its gonna get. It carries 9 nuclear capitalship missile launchers and 12 anti-missile/fighter launchers to make sure that any engagement ends as quick as possible and has dual Hyper-drives, a "tunnel drive" and a "lane drive" depending on the situation. Due to the strange shape, it is capable of atmospheric entry but it is very slow, therefore making it an easy target, it also sucks that for some reason the shield cannot work in atmosphere. It has very little suplies on board so it is usually followed by a small fleet to refuel and resupply after every mission. It is chock full of sensors: thermal sensors, radiation sensors, gavitation sensors, hyper-signature sensors, light sensors, cloaking signature sensors, positron/anti-proton/anti-neutron sensors, neutrino sensors, irregular spin boson sensors, you name it and its on there. The reactor is actually He-3 only but it gets almost 70% of the total output so nobody is complaining except the engineers that have to recalibrate everything if it takes too much damage. Made only by O'Neil Armories 'Breacher-Class Frigate' : Though, mid space colissions with ONA ships is unlikely, due to the usual missile envelope of 3-5 light minutes, the Breacher-Class comes as close as possible to ramming a ship without destroying both vessals. It has two extremely strong shields that function as shells with a double generator, 2 recessed counter-missile/anti-fighter missile launchers and one capital missile launcher. The way it works is by getting as close as possible to the enemy ship and fluctuating its outer shield, releasing a wave of Ions that short out the shields and cause massive weakening of the ship's superstructure. Because of the double shield, the Breacher stays relatively safe during this process, although through this process, it can't actualy destroy an enemy but the missiles are more than capable of destroying a weakened ship. Freaking Strong shields, pethetic armor, decent weapons, acceptable speed. Made only by O'Neil Armories 'Strecke-Class Assault Frigate' : Strecke Assault Frigates are extremely rare frigates with various weapon systems. Each one is capable of taking on a destroyer. They are categorized as frigates due to their size. Originally prototypes created by RAVEN Corps, only a few hundred ships were made. Equipped with three engines, two being the large and easily visible protrusions on the back of the ship, one being much lower and in the center. Armed with four dual AS spectrum lasers (Three deck, one bow), two bow-facing heavy plasma cannons, and two supersized railguns. Very heavy armor, moderate speed. It is currently unknown why RAVEN Corps decided to halt production of this model. 'Iconus-Class War Frigate' :Iconus War Frigates are used exclusively by the HTU. Armed with six dual AS lasers, and four dual laser cannons. Has a bow-facing missile launcher on the front of the ship. No hangar. Light armor, very high speed. 'Sova-Class War Frigate' :Sova War Frigates were only used by UWUC forces, but were confiscated and adopted by RAVEN Corps. They are heavily armed, at least for frigates, and only have Bow-facing weaponry. Armed with eight dual heavy plasma cannons and eight dual heavy AS lasers. No hangar. Moderate armor, high speed. 'Janrak-Class Scout Frigate' : Janrak Scouts 'Regode-Class Scout Frigate' : - 'Halcyon-Class Flak Frigate' : Halcyon Flak Frigates (HAL-SEE-ON) are strictly for escort purposes. They are armed with nothing more than 28 double-barreled Anti-Strikecraft lasers. They can very easily shred whole squadrons of aircraft and are one of the most reliable ships in a fleet. Moderate armor, high speed. 'Lansurak-Class Flak Frigate' : - 'Zeus-Class Light Carrier Frigate' : Zeus Carriers are literally a hangar with engines. Armed with six AS lasers. Capable of housing a squadron of strikecraft. Light armor, moderate speed. 'Corris-Class Transport' : Corris Transports are huge transports, usually bigger than most other firgates, but only have one single plasma cannon as armament. These ships are for swooping down from space, through a planet's atmosphere, and swiftly dropping off platoons of infantry, mechs, tanks, you name it. Some have been customized to serve as fighter and bomber carriers, though their armament stays the same and this is not recommended due to their armor type. Very Light armor, moderately high speed. ''Strikecraft'' :: Speed References: :: Most Plasma: Mach 1 :: Most Bullets: Mach 2 :: Most Missiles: Mach 4-6 'Feuer-Class Interceptor' : Feuer-Class Intercepters are known for their extreme maneuverability. Armed with 2 pulse lasers. Missile payloads vary. High speed and extreme agility, moderate armor. Top Speed: Mach 4. 'Trident-Class Interceptor' : Trident Intercepters are a very highly advanced chassis. They are fast, agile, and powerful, and are the main strikecraft of UWUC military forces, now distributed across the galaxy alongside Feuers. Armed with six pulse lasers. Missile payloads vary. High speed, high maneuverability, heavy armor. Top Speed: Mach 3. 'Seeker-Class Interceptor' : Seekers are extremely fast fighter craft. They one of the the fastest strikecraft in existence, and are capable of fully outrunning most missiles and plasma. Armed with four pulse lasers. Missile payloads very. It is made out of a revolutionary metal that is very rare and expensive, but most importantly, very tough yet lightweight. Meteoric speed, moderately heavy armor. Top Speed: Mach 5. 'Kodiak-Class Bomber' : Kodiak Heavy Bombers have a strictly anti-warship role. Armed with High-Penetration Timed Explosive bombs and two pulse lasers, the Kodiak is something to be feared among frigates and battleships alike. Bad fighting intercepters, and can easily be shot down by one. Moderate speed, low maneuverability, heavy armor. Top Speed: Mach 2. 'Protev-Class Bomber' : Protev Light Bombers were UWUC's most common bomber, but were widely distributed when it disbanded. Payloads vary. Small bomb compartment, one pulse laser. Moderately high speed, moderate maneuverability, light armor. Top Speed: Mach 2. 'Aurora-Class Scout' : R-3 Auroras and Bowshocks are unique in the fact that they don't use missile weaponry. Instead, space normally taken up by missiles and their accessories is used for highly advanced TATA computers (Tactical And Targeting Analysis Computers). These, combined with a specially made violet-colored plasma compound, make the most accurate vehicular weaponry in the known universe. The computers do almost all the aiming, while the lasers seek out their targets by themselves. TATA lasers are also known to be more damaging than conventional lasers. Even still, Aurora craft are used mainly for scouting because of their incredible speed and acceleration capabilities and not so great armor. Armed with three TATA lasers. Moderate armor. Top Speed: Mach 5.6.' '''Created by RAVEN Corps. 'Bowshock-Class Fighter-Bomber' : R-9 Bowshock Fighter-Bombers are not really bombers, they just have weapons capable of taking down warships. It is armed with a triple-barreled TATA laser and, on the two "arms" sticking out in front of the aircraft, four heavy TATA cannons. These, like mentioned above, virtually never miss and are extremely powerful. Bowshocks are extremely expensive and can't effectively be mass produced because of it. Top Speed: Mach 4.8. Created by RAVEN Corps. 'Sentinel-Class Interceptor' The R-21 Sentinel Interceptor is the newest design off RAVEN's assembly line. Beforehand, RAVEN's strikecraft force consisted of mainly scouts and fighter bombers with no dedicated strikecraft killer. But that's changed now with the R-21, which is armed with six TATA lasers and various missile payloads for whatever mission needs to be completed. Limited use within atmospheric conditions. Fantastic agility, top speed ranging near mach 5.2. 'Zodiac-Class Bomber' : whether it's a really large strike craft or a pitifully small frigate, there is one thing the Zodiac Bomber can do, Hyper jump. Thats right, it is one of the smallest hyper capable ships in the world, while its sublight capability is somewhat below par, its hyper capability excedes that of most frigates. Two frigate killing gatling lasers and a rather large bomb bay make it really good at destroying small starships while also mounting a rotating plasma turret (also starship grade) for tailgunner charlie. Top Speed: Mach 2.5, Hyper Speed: 7 lights. Created by O'Neil Armories 'Lockeheed-Class Bomber' : Lockeheed Bombers '''are used exclusively by the HTU'. AA weaponry includes nothing but a pulse laser. But they can carry a hge payload of destructive bombs, and a squadron of them would be capable of leveling an undefended Xychus City. Moderate armor, moderate agility. Top Speed: Mach 2. 'Gustav-Class Interceptor' : Gustav Fighters are used exclusively by the HTU, but were originally a failed UWUC prototype. They have a very strange shape due to their huge engines, capable of propelling the craft at indefinitely high speeds. However, Gustavs don't have much armor, and going too fast will literally tear the craft apart. Armed with four pulse lasers. Light armor, high agility. Top Speed (without tearing apart): Mach 4.8. 'Shock Mantis Interceptor' : The shock-Mantis is made by the ROS. They are considered strange because they have two verticaly aligned protrusions from the front. The craft is actually quite maneuverable because its strange shape offsets the rotational inertia, although its engines could be better, it is still pretty good. The vertical protrusions are EM pulse guns, unable to destroy a craft but able to short out vital systems, though the only problem is that it is forward firing only as any other rotation would short out the craft itself. The only other weapon it has is a laser turret for tailgunner charlie and a plasma wash dump in place of a bomb. Other than the weapons, its other problem is because of the odd and (way the F*ck) not aerodynamic design, trying to surpass Mach 1 (in atmosphere) begins to tear the craft apart. Modarate Armor, Excellent agility, and movement (in space). (space) Mach 3.5 (atmospheric) Mach 1. Made and used only by the Republic of Star Category:Technology